erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Kotone and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Kotone and Scott. Overview In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Kotone and Scott were originally on opposite teams, and thus had little to no interaction, more than suspecting of him. However, once Scott switched to the Mutant Maggots in Runaway Model, he and Kotone started to have more interaction. Kotone and Scott both returned for Total Drama All-Stars, but have little interaction, as they are on opposite teams. However, she was still cold towards him because of his actions back on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Kotone and Scott both returned for Erin's Total Magical Adventure, but have little interaction, as they are on opposite teams. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Runaway Model A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste Right before the elimination, she yanks at his ear painfully and says that they need to have a talk immediately. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Scott receives the most votes and she celebrates his defeat. However, he reveals to have the McLean-Brand Chris Head with him, meaning he is immune (and Dakota and Richard are eliminated), much to Mike, Cameron and Kotone's disbelief and anger. When Zoey explains her reason why she eliminated Dakota, Kotone glares at Scott for eliminating her and Richard. Grand Chef Auto When Scott is blackmailing Mike, Kotone offered herself to take Mike's place, tho which Scott declines as he doesn't "do japanese priestess" and that he "needs" Mike's help so he won't tell Zoey about his conditon and that there's nothing she can do about it, which angers Kotone, who warns Scott that blackmailing Mike could bring disastrous concequences like permanentely destroyed friendships and romances between two people and other disastrous concequences, and it would be his fault before storming off. As Scott was about to rip Mike's shirt off in order of summoning Vito, Kotone tells him not to do it, however he does it anyway. Upon Vito is summoned, Kotone becomes angry and chased Mike and Scott to the final landmark. Once she reached the Mt. Chrismore, when Kotone witnesses Scott knocking out Vito with a club, she becomes enraged and chases after him, not before telling the unconscious "Vito" to stay there and wait for Zoey, hoping she doesn't permanently hate Mike. Upon hearing Zoey that she and Mike are through, Kotone's rage gets even worse and blames Scott for Mike and Zoey's near break up and keeps climbing. Although, Zoey forgiving Mike and the two starting their relationship has calmed her down, Kotone remains angry at Scott and ia about to throw her paintspray can at him, only to be interrupted by Fang and Lightning's arrival. When Mike is eliminated, Kotone becomes angry at Scott. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon At the campfire ceremony, Scott votes for Kotone along with Jo and she is eliminated along with her. This angers Kotone and blames Scott for eliminating her. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains However, Kotone ignores him. Scott tries to get Kotone's attention, but she continues to ignore him. Sundae Muddy Sundae Scott freaks out when he sees the Miko-turned-japanese warrior Kotone, or what she calls herself "Shinobi Kotone". Whenever she calls her 'crazy', Kotone insists she is not crazy. Erin's Total Magical Adventure The Fearing House During the challenge, as Scott looks for the "Jack Skellington Immunity Idol", Kotone tries to follow after him to prevent him from doing, only to trip on a lump on the rug, which reveals to be the immunity idol. As she finds the statue, she fears Scott might see it from her, so she tries to give it to Sylvia, who declines it, despite she wants it for her collection, so she hides it on her hoodie instead so he couldn't see it. Wake the Hotel of the Dead As Scott passes Kotone while chasing Esmeralda, Kotone rolls her eyes and states that Dawn is right about him being a "guy who shoots kitchen rats with his pappy". However, when Quassimodo knocks Scott out and captures him to make his human soup, Kotone, despite her dislike for Scott, sees this and seems concerned for him and rushes to warn Erin and Skullgal about Quassimodo, eventually tiring herself out. Family Décor Party As Kotone and Selene get out of the girls' bathroom, they heard Scott screaming, when he saw a girl, who was bathing off-screen. As Scott tells her and Selene he saw a girl in the boys' bathroom, Kotone laughs it off, telling him girls are not allowed in the boys' bathroom. She also declines his offer to get in and runs off, with Selene agreeing with her. To Catch a Fairy When Kotone and Dawn feel that Coco is turned into an Anti-Fairy vampire/human hybrid, Scott scoffs it's just Coco wearing gothic clothing, causing Kotone to cast him an annoyed look. As Bad Luck Anti-Fairy Vampire Coco attacks everyone with her bad luck powers, she makes a tree fall on Scott, to which Kotone sheepishly joked "Tim-ber". Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop During the japanese cosplay challenge, Scott taunted her in her Sailor Mars costume, saying he never thought she "look like a miko heroine with a skirt on", prompting Kotone to slap him in the face off-screen. A Mighty Sportin' Chance Paintball Bad Guy Hunt See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts